tandem_lordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
Guidelines This page has been made to guide players in the right direction as to how to play in the Lords of Tandem wiki. Game Start The Lords of Tandem wiki requires a certain degree of knowledge from its players before the start of a game. This section will explain how each player needs to conduct themselves in order for the first posts of the game to be produced in an understandable manner. Before you begin reading how to start playing on the Lords of Tandem wiki you must understand that this game does not have strongly defined rules and requires you, the player, to take into consideration how sensible and understandable your actions are within the game. Beginning: To begin playing as a starting god you must first browse through the Actions section and decide how many AP points you wish to spend, and what you want to spend them on. You should note that your first actions will decide what domain your god will begin as, and for this moment at least this will not be subtracted from your AP points. For Example, if you wished to create the first droplets of H2O you would automatically have you first domain become the greater domain of water, however this would only be free once. Progressing: The next step should involve you thinking about how your god decided upon creating that domain, and how to write it on the Action Page. If you are unware as to how to edit a wikia page contact the Gamemaster for help. While doing this step you should also consider how realistic it would be for your domain to come into existence at this time, as well as look at how it interacts with other god's choices. At this point in the game only a small number of actions are accessible in the Actions section, and should be considered thoroughly. Completing: The final step is to add it to the Action Page with everything you have thought of from the previous step. For example, "As the empty cosmos began to stir, so too did the first of the gods awaken. Energy crumpled and cracked and so too was the deity Ariyon born. As his first sentient thoughts grew in his mind Ariyon bubbled with energy, sending streams of electricity out around him. This created the first signs of electricity in the cosmos, and gave Ariyon the moderate domain of electrics." God Interaction In the Lords of Tandem game the possibilities for world creation are near unlimited. Having other players to change and morph what you have done can often advance what you originally created in a way you might not have thought of. The general guidelines surrounding this are explained below in three different categories, along with the do's and don'ts accompanying them. Subtle Interactions: Whenever another god makes any sort of action there is a good chance it may subtly effect your own work. For example, the divine creation of the first flying contraptions of one religion may subtly cause the religious people of another god to attempt to create something even more impressive. Subtle interactions can also occur between the gods themselves in the form of perhaps, multiple gods each creating artifacts to out-do each other, or alternatively one convincing the other to create rivers around a particular land. These small interactions don't often play any real part of the game, but should be considered whenever you wish to think in great detail of the world this game is set in. These are of course completely legal, and are of course encouraged. Like the rest of the interactions these can come in any shape or form, and are for you to define. General Interactions: General interactions are a higher grade of activity between gods that should generally be considered within the game. This can range from the introduction of terrain or species around another god's work which actively change the former status of that location. For example, placing a forest where a god had created plains. This change can often lead to a hybrid of environments and species. Between gods themselves, these interactions can be pacts and agreements between gods (completely legal) and other actions which hold general sway over the world. Bold Interactions: These forms of interactions are often the ones which greatly effect environments or gods. These can be anything from a god setting fire to another god's created plane (legal if you consult the Gamemaster) to demolishing or utterly changing a piece of land. When you undergo a bold action do be weary that you aren't going to actually annoy the player of the other god and that you aren't destroying a world for pointless effect. Bold interactions will inevitably change a page of information somewhere in the wiki, and may even deserve a page of their own if any gods believes it is worth while. The genocide of a whole sentient species should deserve it's own page for example. General Information Within the Lords of Tandem game there is alot of information you will have to pick up to fully understand the happenings of the world. This is a general compilation of information about the game for you to read through so you won't be caught off guard later. Much of this information is locatable outside of this page but may be difficult to find. A God's Power: It should be remembered that in this game you are not an all knowing god who has complete control over the world and its happenings. Rather, you are simply a very powerful corporeal individual you happens to have alot of spare time on their hands. For this reason you do not have the power to utterly destroy a whole city of people simply with a thought, for example. Also, your god is just as open to temptation and mistakes as most humans would be. Overstating your god's power is an easy way to alienate others and generally be disliked.